First Series Parody
by Kyniska
Summary: Just funny parodys on the first sereies. Each book takes a few chapters to finish but it's kinda funny. R&R pls. PLEASE!
1. Into the Wild, Part 1

**Hi! I'm writing _another _story! Scary. This is just a parody of the first series. First one is Into the Wild and that will take a few chapters. Then I will continue writing the series. Bye!**

**Disclaimer:_ I will not say it. I will not say it. (lawyer holds up sword)_ I-don't-own-Warriors! Really!**

Tigerclaw: What the heck are you doing here?"

Oakheart: Just chilling.

Tigerclaw: Well chill _out_

Oakheart: Don't wanna.

Mousefur: Help! Help! I'm so weak! I'm so dumb!

Tigerclaw: If I save you will you mate with me?

Mousefur: Heck no.

Oakheart: Whatever.

00000

Bluestar: Yo. Am I dead?

Spottedleaf: No, duh.

Bluestar: So, are you dead?

Spoddedleaf: No, duh.

Bluestar: Mousefur dead?

Spottedleaf: Uh, duh. No.

Bluestar: 'Kay.

Spottedleaf: Look up.

Bluestar: I see nothing.

Spottedleaf: Fire will save the Clan.

Bluestar: Radical.****

00000

Rusty: Look, a mouse.

Mouse: Can't catch me.

Rusty: No, duh.

Twoleg: Upsydaisies!

Rusty: Ew, food. Gross, water.

Twoleg: Get out.

Rusty: Bon voyage.

Smudge: Stay here.

Rusty: No, duh.

Smudge: Henry caught a bird.

Rusty: No, duh.

Smudge: You'll die.

Rusty: Do I care?

Smudge: Nope.

Rusty: Okay.

Smudge: Bye.

Rusty: Yow!

Graypaw: Haw haw.

Rusty: You can't laugh.

Graypaw: So? You can't fight.

Rusty: I can _so _fight.

Graypaw: Can not.

Rusty: Can too.

Graypaw: Can not.

Rusty: Can too.

Lionheart: SHUT UP!

Rusty: Who the hell are you?

Lionheart: I am your master.

Rusty: oooooh.

Bluestar: I ask you to join our Clan.

Rusty: No, duh.

Lionheart: No way.

Bluestar: If he fails, we can eat him.

Graypaw: Radical.

00000

Smudge: DON'T GO!

Rusty: Well, I'm gonna.

Smudge: What do I care?

Rusty: Let's waste the morning.

Smudge: Radical.

Rusty: You stole my line. Gotta go.

Smudge: Bye.

Lionheart: You came.

Whitestorm: You lose the bet.

Lionheart: Dang.

00000

Whitestorm: Let's accept him.

Longtail: Let's not.

Bluestar: You suck.

Longtail: Right back atcha.

Bluestar: Go fight Rusty.

Longtail: 'Kay.

Rusty: Save me!

Bluestar: Yo baby. You're named Firepaw after the prophecy you don't know about 'till I die. And I'm not gonna give you a mentor cause I'm dumb.

Firepaw: Radical.

Graypaw: Cool name. Mine sucks.

Firepaw: I'm better than you.

Smallear: OMG! My sense of smell has returned!

Ravenpaw: Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee.

Bluestar: Skip the dumb stuff and tell us what happened.

Ravenpaw: YO, your deputy died.

Bluestar: Gasp.

Tigerclaw: Oakheart killed him and I killed Oakheart.

Bluestar: I LOVE YOU TIGERCLAW.

Tigerclaw: Get off me woman. I'm gonna kill you.

Bluestar: I know.

Tigerclaw: Soooo.

Bluestar: The new deputy is Lionheart.

Tigerclaw: You suck.

00000

Graypaw: Spottedleaf's hot.

Darkstripe: Yo dudes. She's _mine_.

Firepaw: No way.

Darkstripe: Yes way.

Firepaw&Graypaw: You suck.

Darkstripe: Been said.

Halftail: Come eat.

Firepaw: Yum.

Graypaw: You go first.

Firepaw: Radical

Sandpaw: You're hot.

Firepaw: I know.

Dustpaw: I hate you.

Firepaw: Because I'm beautiful?

Dustpaw: You're gay.

Sandpaw: Shut up.

Firepaw: Anything for you.

Dustpaw: She's mine.

Sandpaw: I'm game.

Graypaw: Go to sleep.

Dustpaw&Sandpaw&Firepaw: Radical.

00000

Graypaw: Get up. Training starts now and that hot chick and Dustpaw have left already.

Firepaw: Dang.

Tigerclaw: You're late.

Firepaw: No duh,

Lionheart: Since Bluestar was too dumb to appoint you a mentor we will mentor you. Together.

Firepaw: Ew. You're gay.

Lionheart: No I'm not.

Graypaw: No duh.

Tigerclaw: Let's tour.

Firepaw: Radical.

Lionheart: Twolegs walk here.

Firepaw: No duh.

Tigerclaw: Shut up.

Firepaw: I'm smart.

Tigerclaw: We are now at Treecut place that never comes into the story.

Graypaw: Cool.

Tigerclaw: Twolegplace is over there. Go home kittypet.

Firepaw: Not until you teach me everything and I become leader.

Tigerclaw: You die Firepaw.

Firepaw: No, you do.

Tigerclaw: You suck.

Lionheart: We're at Sunningrocks.

Firepaw: You killed Redtail here.

Graypaw: Coolio.

Tigerclaw: Moving on. We go to Fourtrees.

Firepaw: What's Fourtrees?

Graypaw: What's it sound like?

Firepaw: I can't hear.

Graypaw: Oh.

Tigerclaw: Blah, blah. Blah. You all know this junk.

Lionheart: There's a Gathering tonight and you won't be going/

Graypaw: Boo-hoo.

Tigerclaw: Baby.

Firepaw: Murderer.

Tigerclaw: Chicken.

Firepaw: How do you know that?

Graypaw: He knows everything.

00000

Dustpaw: Eat.

Graypaw: You're still hunting?

Dustpaw: No. We're feeding.

Graypaw: Thanks for the info.

Sandpaw: Dustpaw's taking me to the Gathering.

Dustpaw: Yeah. She's _my_ date.

Firepaw: You suck.

Sandpaw: I have your kits later.

Firepaw: Oh yeah. You still suck.

Dustpaw: Bye.

Firepaw: You been to a Gathering?

Graypaw: No.

Firepaw: That's mean.

Graypaw: Totally.

00000

Firepaw: Hi Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw: I know you-how?

Firepaw: I met you but not in this story.

Ravenpaw: Okay. I was just brooding over the horrible truth about Tigerclaw.

Firepaw: Radical.

Tigerclaw: Shut up.

Graypaw: As if!

Firepaw: Step lightly.

Lionheart: How do you know that?

Firepaw: I read the books.

Tigerclaw: Duh.

Firepaw: I'm better than you.

Lionheart: Go hunt.

Tigerclaw: You look like a duck Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw: Quack quack.

Firepaw: I caught a mouse.

Graypaw: Nice.

Ravenpaw: Cool.

All: Radical.

**That is the first chapter of my AWESOME parody. Review NOW! Thanks. Bye!**


	2. Into the Wild, Part 2

**Hi everyone! This is a message for my reviewers of Fire From the Sky and Rosetail. Those stories are being postponed so do not look for many updates on them. I'm sorry but I'm working on other stories right now. I have a lot. 13. So, sorry. This is chapter two of my amazing parody story. And guess who comes in this chapter? Yellowfang! This might not be as good as the other on put hey! It's all good. R&R!**

Firepaw: FREEDOM! Hmm. There seems to be a smell of fox on the air. I'm hungry.

Spiritual Lionheart&Tigerclaw: The Clan must be fed first. Woooooooo.

Firepaw: Screw you. Hey look! A vole.

Graypaw: Guwaw!

Firepaw: You suck.

Graypaw: So what else is new?

Firepaw: Come help.

Graypaw: What-ever.

00000

Firepaw: Hey look! A fox.

Graypaw: Don't go near it if you like your ears.

Firepaw: I hate my ears.

Graypaw: Well then, go ahead.

Firepaw: Nevermind.

Graypaw: Your loss.

Firepaw: A SQUIRREL!

Graypaw: So what else is new?

Firepaw: Let's catch it.

Both: Radical.

Graypaw: Look, the Thunderpath.

Both: Gasp.

Firepaw: Did you just wet yourself in fright?

Graypaw: No way.

Firepaw: Oh well. I will now step onto the Thunderpath.

Graypaw: You wish.

Firepaw: AAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!

Graypaw: Who woke me up?

Firepaw: I saw something

Graypaw: Creepy.

Firepaw: Don't you have to go?

Graypaw: Yup.

Firepaw: 'Bye.

00000

Firepaw: Tra-la-la-la- AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Yellowfang: Food!

Firepaw: No way!

Yellowfang: Yes way.

Firepaw: Screw you.

Yellowfang: Radical.

Firepaw: YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Yellowfang: Uh-uh. It's not copyrighted.

Firepaw: Is too. _Pulls out papers._

Yellowfang: I'll be going now…

Firepaw: Not until I feed you against the warrior code.

Yellowfang: Your loss. YUM!

Firepaw: I get the leftovers!

Yellowfang: You suck.

Firepaw: THUNDERCLAN!

Yellowfang: I'll be going now…

Tigerclaw: Uh-uh.

Yellowfang: Crap.

Spiritual Lionheart: The Clan must be fed first.

Firepaw: Crap.

Bluestar: You! You were the one who stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

Yellowfang: Indeed, I was.

All except Yellowfang: Gasp.

Yellowfang: I had to. _Looks sheepish._

Bluestar: Take her boys!

Firepaw: Radical.

00000

Spottedleaf: AHHHHH! SICK CAT! WE"LL ALL DIE!

Firepaw&Graypaw: _swoon_

Bluestar: YO! C'mere!

Whole Clan: Yes, oh mighty cookie protector.

Bluestar: We have found the cookie thief!

Clan: Gasp. WHO?

Bluestar: Yellowfang!

Clan: Gasp.

Yellowfang: I had to. Dawnflower was pregnant and she wanted oatmeal cookies.

Whole Clan: Cookie thief! Cookie thief!

Darkstripe: Kill her!

Lionheart: Wait!

Clan: Wha?

Lionheart: She stole_ oatmeal_ cookies. Not _chocolate chip _cookies.

Clan: Ooooh.

Bluestar: Firepaw has to feed her cause he fed her before and now I have just realized how dumb I was in not appointing him a mentor so I'll mentor him myself. Oh, and WindClan's gone. Ta-ta!

Kits: Is that really the Cookie Thief Mommy?

Queens: Kits! You shouldn't know about Cookie Thieves!

Kits: What's a Cookie Thief?

00000

Graypaw: Go feed her.

Firepaw: Fine.

Yellowfang: Kittypet!

Firepaw: Cookie Thief!

Yellowfang: Shut up.

Firepaw: shrug.

Yellowfang: Get me herbs.

Spottedleaf: Hi Firepaw. Here are your herbs.

Firepaw: SHE KNOWS MY NAME!

00000

Firepaw: Up.

Ravenpaw: Down.

Firepaw: No. Up!

Ravenpaw: UP?

Firepaw: Yup.

Ravenpaw:_ wets himself_

Firepaw: Weirdo.

00000

Firepaw: Eat.

Yellowfang: Well, duh. _eats _Now clean my ticks off.

Firepaw: _exaggerates on how horrible it is_

Yellowfang: Oh stop. I'll do it myself. It's a shame. I would have sent you to Spottedleaf.

Firepaw: I've-done-most-of-the-ticks-now-can-I-go-to-Spottedleaf?

Yellowfang: Yup, sure. Go get mouse bile.

Firepaw: Yay!

Spottedleaf: Here.

Firepaw: EEEW.

Yellowfang: Shut up.

Halftail: Go hunt.

Firepaw: Radical.

0000

Ravenpaw: I caught a crow.

Firepaw: Radical

Graypaw: Let's hunt.

Ravenpaw: Okay.

Lionheart: Go eat.

Ravenpaw: Whatever.

Yellowfang: COOKIES!

Firepaw: Oh no! If I don't feed her she'll steal more cookies!

Graypaw: Me can do.

Firepaw: Radical.

Tigerclaw: HEY! Eat those mice.

Graypaw: Aw.

Tigerclaw: Eat it…

Graypaw: okay. _eats. Throws up._ That was your fault!

Tigerclaw: Shut up.

Yellowfang: COOOOOOKIIIIIES!  
Firepaw: Oh no!

**It wasn't as good as the first chapter but I don't care. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	3. Into the Wild, Part 3

**Hi! Good ta see ya! Here comes chapter three! It might finish Into the Wild! Wow! Sorry 'bout the wait. I'm hyper! ENERGIZER BUNNY! Seawater tastes TERRIBLE! I went to the grocery store today and we ate Mega Size M&M's! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I put this if I _did_ own Warriors?**

Rain: I come. I come.

Firepaw: You die. You die.

Yellowfang: I'm wet. I'm wet.

Firepaw: Screw you. Screw you.

Kits: Come to us…

Yellowfang: I'll get wet.

Kits: Phoo.

Yellowfang: I'm wet. I'm wet.

Firepaw: I know. I know.

Yellowfang: Soo? Soo?

Firepaw: Dry moss? Dry moss?

Yellowfang: Yup. Hop quick, like Energizer Bunny!

Firepaw: Hi!

Speckletail: Why would I want with _that_ unnatural creature?

Firepaw: I dunno. What?

Speckletail: Shut it. Bluestar wants to see you. She _may_ be coming to her senses and she _may_ be starting to mentor you. And she _may_ have told me this before I came to see anything. So clear out!

00000

Firepaw: You rang?

Bluestar: _puts down little bell_ Hidie-ho neighbor.

Spiritual Yellowfang: _Dry moss… dry moss… _

Firepaw: Crap.

Bluestar: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?

Firepaw: Er- uh, crepe. Y-Yellowfang wanted me to make her crepes. And get her dry moss.

Bluestar: _sigh. rings bell_

Speckletail: _appears _

Bluestar: Go take some of you kits play-moss and give it to Yellowfang. And makes some crepes. Here is a cookie for the kits to nibble instead.

Speckletail: A cookie? For my kits? _faints_

Bluestar: _rolls eyes and gets moss herself. _Yes. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. You are going into training but I'm gonna work you like a dog!

Firepaw: Yes oh Mighty Cookie Protector.

Bluestar: Good, you are learning our customs.

Yellowfang: _In distance. _I DIDNT WANT CREPES!

Firepaw: _scampers away_

00000

Ravenpaw: Yo, yo, yo. What's up with old Ro-meo?

Firepaw: You're scaring me. MOMMY!

Graypaw: He took up rapping and Tigerstar liked it.

Firepaw: Did he now...? Well, I'm up for some hot hunting. What do you think ma hommies?

Ravenpaw: Drop it. You cannot master the art the is the Rap-Cat. You are the old school man with no ed-u-ca-tion my brother.

Graypaw: We're being assessed today.

Firepaw: WHAT? _wets himself_

Ravenpw: Did you just externally output the waste of your bo-dy?

Firepaw: So what if I did?

Ravenpaw: Haw haw.

Firepaw: You forest cats _cannot_ laugh.

Graypaw: So? Show us the hommie laugh.

Firepaw: hahahahahhahah. WOOT!

Graypaw: That was-_sniffle-_ beautiful_. howls _

Tigerclaw: Atten-tion!

All three: Yes sir! Anything else? Sir!

Tigerclaw: Get me some choco-late!

Lionheart: Ahem?

Tigerclaw: Fine. _Grumbles_ You go this way. You go that way. And you. _Glares hard at Firepaw_ You, go that way.

Firepaw: _gasp. _NO! NO! Anywhere but "that way"!

Tigerclaw: Yes. That way.

Firepaw: _gulps_

Tigerclaw: MOVE!

Firepaw: Bleah.

00000

Smudge: I'm sing-ing in the sun… Just sing-ing in the sun! What a- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Firepaw: What a noisy mouse.

Smudge: Ah! This cats nuts! Thinks I'm a mouse! Ahh, darn collar! AHH, gotta pull hard…

Firepaw: Ahh… Not a mouse, a cat. Cat must die! **A/n For those who don't know this is a quote from Napoleon the cutest, funniest movie in the world, edited to fit the situation.**

Smudge: RUSTY?

Firepaw: Who the heck is Rusty?

Smudge: You.

Firepaw: No way. Me FIRE!

Smudge: Okay Fire.

Firepaw: Who's Fire?

Smudge: But you just said…

Firepaw: No way. Me PAW!  
Smudge: Okay Paw.

Firepaw: Who's Paw?

Smudge: I'll just go now…

Firepaw: Okay. _gives him goodbye hug. _Bye now!

**And bye now to you too! Sorry, brain freeze. I promise to update soon! But first I need reviewies! _Hugs reviews_ NO TOUCHIE!**


End file.
